1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation systems, methods, and programs. In particular, related technical fields include systems, methods, and programs for providing guidance regarding traffic lanes when approaching a passing lane, a climbing lane, or a lane for slower traffic.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, navigation systems for enabling a driver of a vehicle to easily navigate to a destination have become very popular. Such a navigation systems detect a current position of the vehicle by means of a GPS receiver, obtain map data corresponding to the current position through a data storage medium such as a DVD-ROM or an HDD, or a network, and display the map on an LCD monitor. The navigation system may provide traffic guidance when the approaching an intersection, a passing lane, a climbing lane, or a lane for slower traffic. Such guidance assists the driver so that the driver can drive comfortably. For example, a navigation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-341758 provides advance traffic lane information to a driver by means of images and/or audio guidance when there is traffic lane information of which the driver should be made aware.